(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for reporting an emergency in a mobile communication system and a terminal supporting the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wideband mobile communication system is used for high-speed data communication or voice communication through a computer or terminal that is controlled by a user. In recent years, there has been an increasing market demand for M2M (machine to machine) communication which occurs without user intervention. Therefore, ongoing efforts are being made to support Machine to Machine communication (hereinafter also referred to as “M2M communication”) by making changes to the existing wideband mobile communication system.
In the event of an emergency (e.g., a power outage) in M2M communication, a terminal has to undergo a complicated procedure to transmit an emergency report message to a base station.
Hence, in the event of a sudden emergency, the terminal may not be successful in transmitting an emergency report message to the base station according to how much electrical power is left in the terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the procedure of reporting an emergency for quick reporting.